A Cause Worth Fighting For
by shesmyman
Summary: A Kurtofsky romance, essentially a continuation from the Born This Way episode. Dave reluctantly starts a chapter of PFFLAG with Kurt, but will their chemistry blossom into a friendship, or maybe even something more?  If you like it, I'll write more. :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kurt Hummel stood out in the corridor of McKinley High, straightened out his Marc Jacob blazer and grabbed a handful of flyers from his locker.

"PFFLAG meeting after school in the choir room! Here, take a flyer." He heckled passers-by. The student body of McKinley High were mostly apathetic. Some gave him a puzzled look and took a leaflet, others ignored him entirely.

"You started a bender club, Hummel?" Azimio taunted as he walked past, giving Kurt a subtle shove. Nothing too violent, especially as he'd have Santana and Karofsky on his back now. But they were nowhere to be seen. Kurt shrugged it off and checked his watch. 12.15. Karofsky had (reluctantly) promised he and Santana would come and hand out flyers. They _both_ were to attend the meetings as part of their "Bully Whipping" campaign... and so neither one looked like they might be one of the 'L's or 'G's in PFFLAG. Kurt wondered to himself whether this whole thing was a bad idea. Would anyone turn up? He didn't want to look a fool. Principal Figgins had been hesitant enough about letting him run this meetings, something about the complaints he might receive from the Christian Parents Association. Mr Burt Hummel had asked him who would complain about promoting tolerance and understanding. With that logic, Figgins could not argue, and the group had been passed. Kurt scouted the halls for familiar faces, someone else he could rely on to come.

"Britanny! PFFLAG meeting after school. How about you take some time out from practicing your fierce dance moves and come along?" Kurt knew flattery could get him a long way.

"All those stars confuse me. I can never remember how many there are and I have a hard time drawing vertical lines. Besides, I said I'd hang out with Artie at the mall. Sorry, Kurt." She gave him a sympathetic look, and turned away, bumping into Santana and Karofsky.

"Of course. You'd rather hang out with Stubbles McCripple Pants and wheel him around like a shopping cart, what a surprise." Santana harshly mocked her, then her face softened. "It's a meeting for lesbians and gays and their allies. We're trying to help promote tolerance here at this crap hole. Please come?" She walked Britanny over to her locker to have a private discussion, leaving Kurt and Karofsky awkwardly standing opposite one another, each waiting for the other to make conversation.

".. So, have you handed out any flyers?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet, but we just printed some out..." He paused. "Look, Kurt... do I really have to do this?"

Kurt exhaled wearily, and placed his hand on Karofsky's arm. "David. I know this is hard for you to come to terms wi-"

"Dude, keep your voice down." Karofsky glanced around self-consciously, unfamiliar with being affectionately touched by anyone, let alone another guy.

Kurt lowered his voice to little more than a whisper. "You do what you need to do to pretend and keep up this heterosexual jock stud image. I may think it's a bad idea in the long run, but I respect your right to do it. All I'm asking is you learn about self-acceptance and come to terms with this. Not for me. For you."

"Fine! I'll be there, okay?"

"Brilliant. There'll be so much glitter and so many magic gay rainbows, you won't know what to do with yourself." Kurt teased, surprised at how comfortable he felt doing so.

Karofsky groaned and walked away, his arm brushing against Kurt's chest as he left. The first weekly PFFLAG meeting of McKinley High was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2  Part One

_[Just to mention, in my version of events, Blaine and Kurt are best friends. Kurt had a crush but it faded, but they are the bestest buddies. Things are gonna be a little slow moving with Kurtofsky to start with, but I promise they will pick up speed in the next chapters, so hang in there. And I know this is quite detailed for a short scene but I just had a lot of ideas for this chapter, so I'll split it into two halves to make it bearable. Let me know if you like this amount of detail or if I should change it. Either way, enjoy! ]_

**CHAPTER TWO - THE MEETING, PART ONE**

When the bell sounded at 4pm, Kurt and Rachel made their way to the choir room to set up some chairs, in eager anticipation of the meeting. Each grabbed a couple from the pile and formed a couple of rows facing the piano.

"There. Perfect," Rachel smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Yes, the perfect setting for a little education in tolerance and LGBT r-e-s-p-e-c-t," Kurt jested, elongated each letter and bumping hips with Rachel, as they both chuckled excitedly. Dave watched nervously from the edge of the doorway, feeling perhaps the most self conscious he had ever felt. Kurt glanced around the room and spotted the timid figure in his peripheral vision. He saw how uneasy the other boy looked and shot him a sympathetic look.

"You can come in, you know, Dave." He said in a lightly, undercut with a soft sarcastic tone. Dave mumbled something inaudible in acknowledgment, and attempted a smile at the two Glee kids. He knew Berry didn't like him, and to say this made the atmosphere in the room tense would be an understatement. However, Rachel appreciated his efforts in protecting Kurt and his attendance at the meeting, even if she was just a little skeptical.

As Santana and other recruits poured in, the meeting was nearly ready to begin. All that was needed now were the mediators.

"My dads should be here in a minute. When they heard we were holding a PFFLAG meeting, they couldn't help but get involved." She gabbled enthusiastically, in a way that only Rachel Berry could, which, for all her faults, instantly helped lift the mood of the room. "And here they are!"

Two men, both aged around their mid 40s entered. The first, named Elliot, was slim, statuesque and clad in skin tight clothing, which fitted so impeccably to his toned frame that even fashionista Kurt was taken aback. The other taller but broader man, Lance, stood with his arm around his partner, and wore a Yankees jacket and a contented smile on his face. Dave instantly recognized an ally in this man, as they shared the same taste in sports teams, but he kept his gaze low and his face blank as he reclined in his seat in the back row.

Both gave Kurt the gay male to gay male nod of solidarity, which for some reason, as out and proud as he was, made Kurt feel self conscious. The only other out gay he knew was Blaine and it took some adjusting to these men who were so out and more experienced than him. Petty though it was, his position as resident gay at McKinley felt a little threatened, as lovely as the Berrys seemed. That aside, he rose to greet them.

"Thank you for coming. I'm Kurt." He said loudly but bashfully, and shook their hands.

"You're welcome, darling. Of course, you are. Rachel's told us all about you." Elliot, the more flamboyant of the pair greeted Kurt. "Well, isn't he just scrumptious, Kurt?" He gestured at David, who sat alone, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Your boyfriend, yes? If not, I'd get in there quick. Young men like that don't stay on the shelf for long."

_The pause that ensued felt like the longest pause in both Kurt and Dave's lives so far._

"Oh! No,, I er... he's not my boyfriend.." Kurt turned betroot.

"I'm not even .. er like Kurt.. you know.. but obviously, it's er.. totally cool to be like that, I'm just umm, you know, not." Dave spluttered, even more embarrassed than Kurt. "I'm just here to help out, and umm, learn some stuff about your people, I guess."

"Oh! Well, I'll just shut my big mouth!" Elliot laughed away, not picking up on the tension between the two boys.

"Dad! Karof- David is here as part of a rehabilitation, you could say. He was once a homophobe, who has now seen the light. We're all going to help educate him on gay rights." Rachel tried to save the situation, but Dave just wanted to curl up and die.

"Well, I say good on you, David. It takes a brave man to own up to ignorance and get himself educated." Lance smiled at him, and quelled some of the awkwardness.

"So," Kurt's said, his voice in a higher register than usual, "shall we begin?"

After an uneasy start, the meeting quickly warmed up. Kurt thought it best not to start with something too emotionally demanding, especially with Dave so deep in the closet. So the whole group brainstormed ideas for campaigns to promote tolerance at the high school, the whole group, that is, except for David Karofsky.

"Posters. With glitter. Lots of glitter!" Rachel and her more effeminate father gushed at the same time.

"What do you think, Dave?" Lance reached out to him directly, sensing his hesitance to get involved. The volume of the chatter fell considerably. Many of the club were confused as to why the infamous homophobe Karofsky was here. Not hostile, mind you, but confused all the same.

"Err... glitter sounds good to me." He replied, not wanting to meet Lance's gaze. He knew that the man _knew_. It was just something you could feel in the air.

"Never pegged you as the glittery type, Karof-David," Rachel corrected herself, not wanting to make him feel unwelcome by such formalities.

"Well, I have another idea." He cleared his throat. "We make the posters simple, but eye-catching. We could use contrasting colours or something, yellow and black, but you know, glitter's cool too." He glanced up and saw Kurt shyly smiling at him.

"I do believe you have a point, David." Lance concurred. "We don't want to isolate the masses by making them think tolerance is for "cissies who like glitter"; you know how teenage boys can be." He laughed and put his arm around Elliot and Rachel who stood defeated, but laughed along.

"So, brilliant, we've got a plan. Now to convince Coach Sylvester to let me borrow the Cheerio's special printer..." Kurt mused.

"Ha, good luck with that, she's a menace." Dave chuckled lightheartedly, and for the first time since Principal Figgin's office, he raised his gaze and made eye-contact with Kurt, who laughed along with him. In Kurt's eyes, Dave saw a look of warmth and compassion he had not seen in anyone. Even after all he had done, Kurt was willing to be civil, even friendly to him, and it left him speechless. In Dave's eyes, Kurt saw a new openness and he could feel a glow in his chest, but _just for a brief moment._

After Santana had devised an ingenious scheme to regain her printing privileges, the meeting dissolved. "It was lovely to meet you all, but the Berries must be on their way. We have tickets to a sports game. I know what you're all thinking: me? At a sports games? The things we do for love! " Elliot enthused in an almost shrill tone, hugged and air kissed everyone, and ostentatiously waved them all goodbye until next week. Lance smiled affectionately at his partner and shook everyone's hands. The PFFLAG members left swiftly.

"Hey, can someone help me put back the chai- oh, never mind." Kurt gave up and began to stack the chairs, realizing his calls for assistance fell on deaf ears.

Or maybe not.

"Need a hand?" David Karofsky returned from the hallway and stood in the doorframe, his body a dark silhouette, but his face illuminated by the fading light of day coming through from the window. [TO BE CONTINUED]


	3. Chapter 2  Part Two

_[It was originally going to be much more angsty and awkward, but I kind of liked where this took me. Hope you enjoy and feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for all the lovely comments so far, it gives me the incentive to write more. :) ]_

**[CONTINUED]**

Kurt was sure his face was either flushed red, or had lost all colour completely. One or the other; it didn't matter, the only thing that really mattered is that this time, it wasn't out of fear.

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great." Kurt replied, mentally congratulating himself on not messing up his words. The two began to stack chairs in almost complete silence, save for the sound of each other's nervous breaths, until one of them mustered up the courage to speak.

"Rachel's dads were pretty strong characters, eh?" Dave laughed, a little self-consciously.

"Oh, Jesus, that Elliot. Now I see where Rachel gets her_ exuberance_ from." Kurt agreed, glad the silence was broken.

"Watch out, Fancy, that'll be you in thirty years." Dave mocked.

"Oh god.." The semi-feigned look of alarm on Kurt's face made Dave burst out laughing. It was infectious, and before Kurt knew it, he was laughing along. With Dave. Dave Karofsky. He might have paused to wonder what alternative universe he was on, if he could drag his mind away from the thoughts of how nice it felt just to relax and subdue the anxiety that brooded within him. Besides, there was something so endearing about Dave when his macho facade came down. Something so... natural.

"Well, Lance compensated for Elliot's, err, enthusiasm. Poor guy, sharing a house with those two. I do not pity him." Kurt giggled.

"It would be the squealing that got to me." Dave nodded, in a tone so deliberately serious that it mocked itself, then added, "Although, they both seem like pretty sound guys. Especially Lance."

"Yeah, just goes to show that this gay thing takes all sorts." Kurt's boat cautiously braved the waters of Dave's insecurity. He wondered if it would float.

"Yeah..." Dave's face was hard to read, but anyone could tell he was holding something back.

"You can talk to me about all this, you know. I'm not going to be shocked, and I'm not going to judge you... but no pressure," Kurt reassured him, and was surprised to find Dave didn't react as hostilely as he usually did. Dave's face softened, and a look of relief came across his face as he opened his mouth.

"Well, it's just-" At that moment, their hands collided as they stacked the final chairs. They both felt something electric as they made even the most subtle of contact. It took them both by surprise, and they mumbled awkward "sorry"s in the general direction of the other. Kurt felt a tingling sensation in between his legs, a pulsation, almost. Unfamiliar, but pleasant all the same. No. Surely it couldn't have had that profound of an effect on him...?

"Kurt, I think your phone's going off." Dave informed him. Kurt looked down at his pocket, which was flashing as the phone light shone through. Ahh, that would explain it. He whipped his phone out. Shoot, it was Blaine. Kurt had promised to meet him in the carpark straight after the meeting.

"Hey, sorry I had to cl-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, with an urgent tone to his voice. "You need to get here pronto. You know what happened last time that Coach Sylvester saw my car hanging around. And I won't have time to clean off the tomato pureé tonight, I have to rehearse for the Warbler's concert." Kurt tried to reply but the beep from his phone suggested Blaine didn't want to hear it. He sighed, unsure of how to leave things with Dave, who he was sure was just about to open up before those unfortunately timed incidents.

"Sorry, I've got to go and meet my friend Blaine for coffee," he apologized as he stacked the last chair.

"That guy from before?"

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed, realizing neither Dave nor Blaine was fond of the other. "That one."

"Ahh cool, see you round, Fancy." Dave tried to smile through the aching pain in his stomach. He had figured those two were together, but secretly hoped they had broken up. Unaware of the fact that they were never even together, Dave retreated into himself.

"See you next week, Dave," Kurt smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder, leaving Dave to gaze after him, wondering if maybe one day _he_ could be the one to take Kurt out to for coffee. Karofsky reminded himself of the futility of those fantasies, although a lingering thought in the back of his mind told him that_ stranger things had happened_.


	4. Chapter 3

_[I may have tweaked the character of Blaine a bit, but I felt it would make it more interesting. I see him as one of those beloved friends that just seems to have the power to drive you crazy with their bluntness, however much you might love them really. Enjoy, review, criticize - I love it all! ;) ]_

"Must you perpetuate all the stereotypes about gay men by ordering the girliest drink on the menu?" Kurt teased his best friend.

"Says the fairy wearing a girl's sweater." Blaine narrowed his eyebrows at Kurt over his mango smoothie. "So what were you doing alone with that psycho anyway?"

"He was just helping me put the chairs away. That's all." Kurt replied, irritated.

"Whatever you say, Kurt... Just don't drop the soap."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I don't go to school in a prison, Blaine."

"I'm just saying. With guys like him, you want to be careful. All that pent up sexual frustration and everything..." Blaine sucked at the last few drops of his smoothie with his straw.

"Damn it, Blaine. Will you please stop slurping? Besides, he actually seems kind of... sweet?" This was greeted with choking sounds from the opposite side of the table.

"Sweet? Kurt, are you insane? This is probably all part of some big scheme to lure you in, so he can kick the crap out of you or something... maybe even a repeat of last time..." Blaine twiddled his straw in the most irritating fashion, flicking smoothie in Kurt's face.

"Seeing as you don't even know him, maybe you should reserve your judgement," Kurt snapped and wondered why he felt so defensive. Maybe it was because he was less tolerant of Blaine's crude remarks now he no longer had feelings for him, or maybe there was more to it.

"I admit I don't know him, and neither do you. However, what you do know of him is that he harassed you for months. Enough to make you transfer. I just feel uneasy about you being alone with him... especially with the soap thing."

"Blaine, we both know this isn't about soap."

Kurt wouldn't have objected to Blaine telling him to "proceed with caution" or something resembling that, but it was the lewd remarks and condescending tone that irked him.

"Now, I appreciate your concern, but you know what I don't appreciate? The insinuation that I must be crazy simply because I believe in forgiveness, and that people deserve second chances."

Blaine began to look a little sheepish as Kurt grabbed his purse from his bag and slammed down a $10 bill for his coffee.

"Keep the change, Blaine. I've got to go, Dad's expecting me." He said tartly, but oh-so-graciously at the same time. Classic Kurt Hummel.

"Later, dude." Blaine mumbled, then added loudly as his friend exited, "Oh, if I come across one, I'll get you a rape alarm before the next meeting!" He couldn't read lips, but was sure that it had been "bite me" that Kurt had mouthed back at him, before swishing elegantly out the door.


End file.
